Uranus&Neptune, Before and After
by FlorLola
Summary: One-shots. First they were friends, partners in their Destiny as Senshi. But then they became so much more. Take a look into their every day lives, to see how things changed for these two lovers. Haruka/Michiru
1. Summer time

Hello everyone! Missed me? Please lie to me, and say yes!

I know I still have to write the epilogue for my other story, "And then she came along". I didn't forget about that. And this is completely different to what I've been doing so far. No humor and no sex scenes (don't be mad at me, you dirty minds!), just tender, sweet moments between my fav characters. Or at least that's what I'm going for... And I really hope you like this!

I don't own a thing, Haruka and Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi. So please don't sue me!

Enjoy! And let me know what you think!

* * *

**1) Summer time**

**BEFORE**

Michiru was laying on the resting chair next the to pool. Her blue eyes closed, she was peacefully enjoying the summer freeze gently playing with her long curly hair, as she payed no attention to all the people around her.

The one thing she was aware of, was her friend's presence right next to her. A friend she would throw stolen glances at, admiring her with that sweatshirt, perfectly, almost shamelessly insinuating a pair of perfectly round, full breasts. The white shorts doing nothing to hide those long legs she was dying to touch...

It would be so easy, too. All she needed to do was reach out her hand, and gently caress the white, soft looking skin. Was it as soft as it looked?

There was a lunar over the right thigh. A beautiful, small, cinnamon colored lunar, making her entire concentration go into that small, single spot, on that perfect, long leg.

She liked those small spots over the white skin. Pearly white skin, and the occasional lunar she had spotted here and there. The one she was so hypnotized by right now, and the one over her left breast. Slightly peeking out from under her sweatshirt cleavage, or from under the school's shirt whenever the tall blonde would left the last few buttons open.

But she had to admit, the one she liked the most, was the one right under her left earlobe. So small, so perfect, playing hide and seek with short blonde locks. Right there, unseen by all the unknowing eyes that didn't know where to look. But she knew. She knew, and oh how she liked that small spot on the blonde's skin... how she longed to gently kiss it...

But whenever her thoughts would go that way, she would close her eyes again, trying to ignore her own feelings... She could only dream...

Unknown to her, Haruka was memorizing her every detail. Green eyes hidden under dark sunglasses, the blonde would now and then let her gaze travel down Michiru's perfect body, tightly held by her black swimsuit.

Perfect legs that seem to go on forever, being gently kissed by the sunlight. Never before had the blonde think she would ever be jealous of the sunlight. Never before had she wanted to be the wind so much like right now. So she could gently caress that soft skin... Hands aching to reach out and touch her, the blonde would not indulge herself with that pleasure, knowing it could never be...

**AFTER**

Haruka was dozing off. The sound of the seagulls, and the waves breaking so close to her, it was like a lullaby, and dreamland was slowly but surely welcoming her.

Michiru was laying on her side, her hand supporting her head, as she contemplated the blonde laying next to her. Short blonde hair dancing in the soft breeze every now and then. Full, creamy breasts, tightly -_seductively_- held by her navy blue bikini top, kept on raising and falling with the blonde's steady breathing. Perfectly flat stomach, and again the dark material of her bikini, resting low on her hips. Long, perfect legs came next. Legs she knew were incredibly soft. Just like the rest of her. So incredibly warm and soft...

There was a lunar right under her navel, and Michiru smiled upon it. Oh how she loved those sweet small spots all over the blonde's body. Specially the hidden ones. The ones that were only for her to see. Like the one right under the blonde's right breast, so deliciously close to her nipple. Or the one on the inner right thigh, so small, and so close to the blonde's sweet, private spot... They were there, on places only she could find, guiding the aquamarine haired girl's way into Haruka's body.

But she had to admit, her favorite one was still the one under Haruka's left earlobe. Right there for the whole wide world to see, and yet unseen, hidden under the short, velvet like locks. But Michiru knew where to find it. She always knew where to find those lovely little spots... and she could spend hours to no end just kissing those small, cinnamon spots, delicately adorning the soft, warm skin she loved so much...

A soft finger that came in contact with her skin, right under her left earlobe, making small circle patterns, stopped the blonde from entering dreamland, and she smiled. Without even opening her eyes, she moved in closer to the warm body laying next to her on the sand, resting her head right next to Michiru's chest, and letting her play with her short blonde hair with one hand, as the other found its way to her stomach, gently caressing her 'sweet small spots', as Michiru called them.


	2. Getting sleeping beauty out of bed

**2) Getting Sleeping Beauty out of bed**

**BEFORE**

The table was set, and breakfast was almost ready. French toast, two tea cups, and that new homemade citrus marmalade she found on some little shop downtown, they both liked so much. The one thing missing was her best friend. So, she marched her way into her friend's bedroom and opened the door, walking inside. A single ray of sunlight making its way into the dark room. But she had walked in that very same room to wake up her friend for long enough to know her way around without needing that much of light. All she had to do was avoid the violin case laying on the floor, right next to the door, and walk around the desk chair that had the 'mysterious ability' of moving around...

She looked down on the human ball laying on the bed, half covered by the dark green colored sheets. Curly, aquamarine strands cascading down the pillow, and a peaceful face peeking out from under the sheets. Eyes closed, long, black eyelashes kissing pink cheeks. One long, perfect leg had made its way out and away from the sheets, and was now laying gently over the mattress, beautiful white skin contrasting with the dark around.

The blonde smiled at the scene before her. She would wake Michiru up, like every other morning, and then tease her about her inability to turn off the alarm clock and actually get out of bed right after it. But the truth was, she secretly enjoyed their morning routine. It gave her the perfect excuse to contemplate the aqua beauty for a moment, without risking getting caught. And, oh, how she loved those precious moments! When she could lay her green eyes on her, wondering those long legs and admiring those slender, delicate fingers gently grabbing the pillow.

Her hands would always ache to touch that skin. Fingertips itching to grab one soft curly lock, to gently pull it away from that beautiful, gentle, peaceful face... And a voice inside her head urging her to just do it. 'Just this once'. 'Just for a second'... But she wouldn't. She couldn't. She never allowed herself that simple little pleasure. At least not in the way she wanted to. Instead, she would softly put one hand on her friend's shoulder, and gently shake her, calling out her name.

Blue, sleepy eyes flattered open, and a soft, equally sleepy, but never the less incredibly beautiful smile would always come to those pink lips of hers while looking up at the blonde. And every single time, every single morning, Haruka would melt down upon that smile. No matter how many mornings she had already woke Michiru up, no matter how many times she had already seen that one smile on her, she could never get enough of it. She never got tired of it. And mornings would never come soon enough for her to contemplate that one smile all over again.

And then she teased her friend, just like any other morning. Just to break free from the spell those blue orbs and that sweet smile would cast on her. It was a dangerous spell. One she could not afford falling victim of...

Michiru narrowed her eyes at her best friend, before sticking out her tongue in a playful manner. The blonde laughed good heartily at the childish gesture, head falling back, before walking out of the room so the aquamarine haired girl could get dress. But Michiru stood there, sitting up on her bed. A smile on her lips.

She liked waking up to her friend's soft green eyes, and her husky, deep voice, softly whispering her name. That's why she never let herself get out of bed after her alarm clock would tell her it was morning already. It was a little, innocent bad habit of hers. The first time had been an accident, when she had actually fallen asleep, after one particular long night fighting a particularly nasty youma. But after that one morning, when her blonde tall friend had come to her room to gently wake her up, Michiru realized she wanted to wake up like that every single morning. Just like that. Looking up at those green eyes...

So, she slept in. Knowing Haruka would come for her to wake her up. Knowing she would get the chance to feel that soft hand on her shoulder, hearing that voice she secretly liked so much. It was such a nice way to start the day...

**AFTER**

She put up the table, empty cups waiting to be filled and plates ready to hold fresh french toast. Only, breakfast was not ready yet. She still had one sleeping beauty to wake up, and considering that task alone, she didn't want their breakfast to get burn.

She made her way down the hallway and into the dark bedroom. And she had to smile upon the sight waiting for her there. Laying on her side, head resting on her pillow, long, curly hair falling everywhere around her. One perfect hand resting right under her chin, the other stretched out and holding a second pillow near her face. A sleepy, content smile gently playing on those pink lips, as the aqua beauty breathed in the scent coming from said pillow. Haruka's pillow.

The mattress suddenly giving up under someone's weight, and a slender, warm arm encircling her waist got her attention away from dreamland. The sweet, lovely scent she was breathing in from the pillow she was holding close to her, suddenly surrounded her, invading her senses. A second hand came to gently pulled her hair away from her face, softly tucking it behind her ear, right before sweet, soft lips came in contact with her now exposed neck.

She smiled upon the loving embrace, now letting go of the pillow, to turn around and hold the person who's scent was so deliciously intoxicating instead. Face buried deep into a soft, warm chest, the steady heartbeat the most beautiful sound. But even more beautiful was the husky voice, softly calling out to her.

How she loved waking up like this! To the sweet sound of Haruka's voice, and her scent, her body, her essence, invading the world around her. Provoking such an inner fight inside the aquamarine haired girl, deliberating with herself, should she get out of bed and start her day, or just stay like this, holding Haruka so close to herself? Just, being with her. Laying there, arms around each other, legs tangled together.

Haruka chuckled. Michiru was holding her close, face hiding in the blonde's chest, now openly using her as a pillow. Pink lips leaving soft, gentle kisses along her collarbone. And as her own hands were gently, adoringly caressing the soft skin on the aqua girl's bare arms, the tall blonde girl let herself fall victim of the sweet warmth coming from the body softly pressed against hers, forever lost in that morning smile, meant only for her.


	3. Car ride

**3) Car ride**

**BEFORE**

As they speed up down the bridge, the sun setting across the horizon, she let herself enjoy the peace and quiet of the moment. It was a rare occasion, really, when they could simply relax and just be normal. Even if they never did that. There was nothing normal about them. But that was just the way they were.

They were quite the pair. And as she felt the wind wildly playing with her hair, she couldn't help the smile that came upon her lips. She loved that feeling. It remind her of her best friend. Every time...

Her smile turned into a soft one, as she discreetly took a peek at said friend, as the tall girl was concentrated on her driving task. The wind playing with her short blonde hair, messing it up completely, locks falling over green eyes now and then. And even though Haruka didn't seem to mind that much, Michiru was dying to take those blonde locks away from her eyes...

To touch her hair... So gently... feeling those short blonde locks against her fingertips, just like she had seen her friend doing so many times. Knowing the stubborn strands would fall right back into green eyes. Just like it always did. And that alone made her want to touch it even more...

A sigh escaped her lips, and she turned to the side, looking at the sun setting. Trying to remember all the colors, all the shades of orange and pink and violet, all coming together in the sky, so she could paint it later. And, maybe, take her mind away from short blonde hair and soft green eyes...

Upon hearing the soft, almost soundless sigh from her friend's mouth, Haruka threw a glance at her. And she had to remember herself she was driving. Otherwise, she would be lost, contemplating how the aquamarine curls were dancing in the wind. So freely. So beautifully...

Her friend sure made a pretty sight. She always did. With her relax posture, but still so elegant. So delicate and feminine. So graceful. Even with her school uniform. The ribbon on the front of her shirt wildly dancing on her chest. Her hands gently resting on her lap, as her blue eyes were lost somewhere on the color changing sky.

She turned her gaze back to the road ahead of her. Michiru sure had an effect on her... and the aqua girl had no idea... and the blonde was dying to simply reach out her hand, and take those soft ones in hers.

She liked that about her. How she would get lost inside her own little world. Not always, because it meant she lost her to someplace she couldn't follow, but sometimes, she really liked that... She liked that, because of that peaceful expression upon those soft, lovely features. Her hands were itching to gently caress her cheeks, redden with the fresh ocean's wind. To take one of those curly locks, and mindlessly play with its softness.

She shook her head, hands tightening around the steering wheel, trying hard to concentrate her thoughts on the feeling of the wind playing with short blonde hair, and the fresh air, and the beautiful sunset. Trying to keep her mind away from floating aquamarine curls, soft hands, and blue eyes...

**AFTER**

She lift her hand and rearranged the curly lock that has flung into the air, vaguely wondering just how messed up her hair was right now. Oh well, she liked that feeling, anyway. The feeling of the wind, wildly messing with her hair. It remind her of Haruka...

She turned to the side, contemplating the blonde as she was driving. Her short locks flaying everywhere, dancing, playing with her element. And when a particularly stubborn strand fell into green eyes, Michiru smiled, reaching out her hand and taking the blonde locks away from Haruka's eyes, letting her hand go through soft hair, gently caressing her skull.

Haruka smiled upon the gentle touch, tilting her head and enjoying Michiru's fingers playing with her hair. She closed her eyes, only for a second, concentrating on that feeling, before opening them again and taking Michiru's hands in hers, to then gently kiss it.

The aquamarine haired girl giggled happily at the gesture, before moving in a little bit closer, loving the warmth emanating from the blonde's form. She kissed her cheek then, and then giggled again upon Haruka's light blush. She could be such a shy person at times...

The blonde chuckled upon her own embarrassment. One hand still firmly on the steering wheel, she reached out her other hand, encircling it around Michiru's shoulders, to then mindlessly play with the soft curls at the back of her neck. Knowing that was one extremely sensitive spot, and loving the slight tremor that she could feel going through Michiru's body as her fingers played with her hair, brushing the soft skin every now and then.

The smaller girl closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself get lost to Haruka's ministrations, before she opened them again, now taking the blonde's hands and guiding it back to the steering wheel, playfully scolding her for not paying enough attention to her driving task.

Again, Haruka chuckled, before nodding her head. Green eyes never leaving the road ahead, she couldn't help the tender smile that came to rest upon her lips, as a soft curly head came to rest on her shoulder. One soft hand gently resting on her thigh, on an innocent, loving gesture.

She tilt her head to the side, to brush her lips against Michiru's forehead in a soft, tender kiss, and then simply relaxed, as they both took in the peaceful of the moment, enjoying the car ride. Liking the feeling of the wind playing with them. Loving the feeling of their bodies, so close together.


	4. New Year

**4) New Year**

**BEFORE**

She was standing by the balcony doors, admiring the snowy night. A forgotten, ignored drink someone had given to her in one hand, the other resting against the ice cold glass window. She could hear all the happy chatter going on around her, but she couldn't care less. This kind of parties just wasn't her thing...

She had only agreed to come here, to at least _pretend_ to be half normal. They both had agreed on it. Some normalcy could do them good. They had started working together, as a team, less than four months ago, and the fights and their mission was starting get tiring for them both. So, yes, some normalcy was more than welcome.

But this was ridiculous. There were some stupid, boring, _loud_ girls trying to get her attention, obviously mistaking her for a guy, wanting a midnight kiss for the New Year. The worst part was, Michiru was not only nowhere near to be found, even if she was, she couldn't exactly say they were together, knowing her 'fan club' would want a demonstration kiss at midnight...

She let out a sigh. One can only dream... she shook her head, trying to get herself rid of those confusing thoughts that kept invading her mind...

Michiru was discreetly trying to get away from the supposedly charming guy that was currently trying to woo her. Probably to get a midnight kiss out of her, and then forget all about her in the next thirty minutes...

She searched the room with her eyes, and when she spotted one blonde head, right next to the balcony doors, she smiled. Excusing herself, saying her partner was waiting for her -which was probably right, judging by the blonde's face-, and completely aware of the double meaning that one sentence had over her obviously shocked suitor, she made her way toward her friend.

The countdown began at that moment, and she wished her words could be true. She wished the tall blonde girl to be more than just her Senshi partner. Granted, they were very close friends now. But she somehow wanted more...

She smiled at herself. She was being like those girls dancing around Haruka. Wanting a midnight kiss from the blonde...

_7, 6, 5, 4..._

She stopped right next to the Senshi of the Wind, her own blue eyes searching the snowy night.

_3, 2, 1..._

Blue eyes still on the night sky, she took the blonde's hands in hers. And when she felt her looking down on her, she looked up, smiling.

_Happy New Year!_

They smiled at each other, and Michiru got on her tiptoes, softly kissing the blonde's warm cheek. It wasn't exactly was she hoped for, but it was something... And she had to admit, the light blush now decorating Haruka's cheeks was simply priceless.

The blonde squeezed Michiru's hand lightly, smiling upon her own embarrassment. She kissed her forehead then, wishing her own lips could go a little lower on the aqua girl's face... But a kiss was a kiss. And it was enough. Anything else would be... wrong. In so many different ways, Haruka didn't even want to think about it. They were friends. And they had a mission to fulfill.

Anything else was unimportant. And impossible...

**AFTER**

Some lame joke was said, and everyone around in the small hallway started laughing. Obviously thanks to all the alcohol in their systems. And green eyes simply rolled at them.

What was it with young people and their tendency to drown themselves in alcohol, these days? And everyone was being so happy and jumpy, and just _annoying_, she wanted to get out of there. She had wanted to use the little ladies' room, and now she found herself trapped on that little hallway, with a bunch of her classmates that simply wouldn't let her through...

When some guy, who had obviously had one too many drinks, stumbled onto her and then started flirting with her, hiccuping all the way, Michiru rolled her eyes, not really bothering with saying anything back to the drunk guy. She wondered, for the nth time that night, why exactly was she there. She was so not in the Season spirit...

Not with everything that was going on. The end was coming. She could feel it. The last battle was close, and the outcome depended on them. But they had both agreed on coming to the school New Year's Eve party, knowing there were too many enemies among their classmates to ignore. But this party seemed awfully normal. And she was not only bored, but alone. And she had been hoping for a midnight kiss! So where was her tall blonde girl?

And when the countdown finally began, she let out a sigh, somewhat disappointed. She knew it was silly and childish, really, but she couldn't help it... She walked out on the balcony, blue eyes gazing up at the starry night. It truly was a beautiful night...

_4, 3, 2, 1..._

A hand taking hers and making her spin around surprised her, making her squeal.

_Happy New Year!_

Lips took hers then, and when a soft, sweet tongue invaded her mouth, she relaxed into the strong embrace, recognizing the person without even looking, and eagerly returning the deep kiss. She knew those lips. She knew those kisses, and that sweet tongue caressing her own.

Her cold hands wondering trough short, soft blonde hair, they break off the kiss. Their noses brushing against each other tenderly, the aquamarine haired girl giggled happily when a soft, sweet kiss was gifted to the tip of her nose.

The blonde girl smiled down at her girlfriend, their foreheads resting together, as they simply stood there, holding each other close, on that first night of the new year.

They didn't know what tomorrow may bring. The future was uncertain. But she finally got her midnight kiss form the aqua goddess. And they were together. And, right now, nothing else mattered, but them.

* * *

Happy New Year, everyone! ;P


	5. Indulging oneself

**5) Indulging oneself**

**BEFORE**

She was not a person with unhealthy habits. She was most definitively _not_ the kind of person to fall victim of junk food or sweets. And as the proud person she was by nature, she of course was proud of that fact.

But every now and then, she would indulge herself with the pleasure of an old fashion, sweet, classic chocolate ice cream. And right now, she was willing to do just that. She was even dressed for the occasion; comfy, gray, cotton trousers, and an old, and equally comfy, black sweatshirt. Sitting over the couch, legs crossed indian style, remote control in hand, and more than ready to do nothing productive. At all.

Oh, the small pleasures in life! She was so focus on her task, surfing trough the channels randomly and burring her spoon on the ice cream pot mindlessly, that when a second spoon appeared out of nowhere, openly stealing from her precious ice cream, she jumped up and around. Only to come face to face with her best friend slash roommate slash fellow Senshi.

Slash ice cream thief.

There she was, spoon now hanging from her mouth, an innocent look on her face, being openly betrayed by the playful light in those blue eyes. And even without that light, Haruka knew better than to believe her best friend's fake innocence. But all and any attempts from the blonde to scold her best friend for stealing her ice cream went out the window the moment Michiru took the spoon out of her mouth, eagerly licking any ice cream left over it.

The movement, innocent, normal, and completely unconscious, was more than enough to send shivers down the blonde's spine. The sight of that small, pink tongue, gently licking that spoon, came to her as such a sensual move, that she turned around without a word, trying to get her concentration back to the TV.

Quite the impossible task, with Michiru now sitting by her side, legs lift up over the couch, the warmth of her body doing crazy things to the blonde's state of mind. Spoon still stealing from the ice cream pot, going all the way from there to that tempting, deliciously looking mouth... Would she taste of chocolate now? If she kissed her right now, would she taste the ice cream melting in her tongue?

She shook her head, locking her gaze on the TV, desperately trying to distract herself from Michiru's presence and her oh so sensual movements... it just couldn't be... she shouldn't be having that kind of thoughts about her best friend...

Michiru let out a sigh, feeling somewhat down. Her friend was so consumed by the TV... how she wished she would pay _her _that much attention... How she wished she could be that damn ice cream, being held by those soft, slender hands. How she envied that spoon, going into the blonde's mouth so shamelessly! Being caressed by her lips and tongue the way she wanted to...

No! It wasn't right! Haruka was her best friend! Her very best friend in the whole world. She really needed to stop feeling this way about her...

**AFTER**

She took a peek into the living room, to the blonde sitting on the couch, completely concentrated on the TV in front of her, like a kid being hypnotized by candy.

With a smile dancing on her lips, Michiru opened up the freezer, taking out a small pot she had gotten earlier that day, knowing Haruka could not, _ever_, say no to that one little pot. Item in hand, she reached for a spoon, and made her way to the couch.

Legs up, one arm around holding those long legs of hers, the other one resting over her knees, hand under her chin supporting her head, Haruka was fascinated by the documentary she was currently watching. A Da Vinci documentary. She blamed that one on Michiru...

Speaking of which... A spoon was now floating in front of her, successfully taking her attention away from the TV and into the heavenly chocolate ice cream. Tempting her, so close to her mouth.

She smiled, and was about to open her mouth to allow that sweet treat to melt in her tongue, when the spoon disappeared from her sight. She turned to the side, just in time to catch Michiru taking care of the ice cream, licking the spoon clean from any trace of it, a playful light in her deep blue eyes. A light that told the tall blonde girl Michiru was not willing to share her little ice cream pot. Not quite yet, anyway.

Haruka smiled again, and turning back to the TV, she lazily stretched herself over the couch, to then oh so casually put an arm around the aquamarine girl's shoulders, bringing her small body crushing into hers. And her smiled widened at Michiru's happy giggles, before she lowered her face and kissed those pink lips. Deeply. Slowly. Tasting the trace of chocolate in Michiru's mouth. But most of all, loving the feeling of their tongues dancing together.

She loved that feeling. Being connected like this. It still amazed her, how one simple kiss, one gentle caress from Michiru's tongue, such a small gesture, really, could held such a meaning. So much love.

She broke up the kiss, looking up into soft green eyes. She cuddled comfortably into the blonde's body, before her attention went back to the ice cream still on her hands. Burring the spoon in it, and this time willing to share, she started feeding her girlfriend, loving the playful light in her tender eyes.

TV long forgotten, they simply sat there, cuddling on the couch, eating their ice cream, and indulging themselves in the pleasure of each others warmth.


End file.
